Carol Danvers
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #13 | final appearance = | actor = Brie Larson }} Carol Danvers is a fictional comic book superhero and a major character featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. She first appeared in the "Where Stalks the Sentry" story from ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #13 from March, 1968. She has gone by many code names over the years, beginning with Ms. Marvel in ''Ms. Marvel'' #1 in January, 1977. Her original costume consisted as a sexed-out version of Mar-Vel's red and blue uniform and included a red sash. The costume went through a slight alteration that covered up her previously exposed stomach in ''Ms. Marvel'' #9 in September, 1977. Carol Danvers traded in the red costume for a black costume with a yellow lighting strike across the chest in ''Ms. Marvel'' #20 in October, 1978. The character went through a major power shift and took on a new costume and code-name. She became known as Binary in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #164 in December, 1982, and became a member of the space-faring troupe of adventurers known as the Starjammers. She eventually returned to a version of her black and yellow Ms. Marvel costume, but was now calling herself Warbird. She became a member of the Avengers in ''Avengers'', Volume 3 #4 in May, 1998. Carol took on the mantle of Captain Marvel in ''Avenging Spider-Man'' #9 in September, 2012. The character has also been featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She made her first star-studded appearance in her own feature film, Captain Marvel, in 2019 where she was played by actress Brie Larson. Larson reprised the role of Danvers for the movie Avengers: Endgame, where she established herself as a cornerstone for the next wave of heroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Origin Carol Danvers was in the company of Mar-Vell when he was in pitched battle against the renegade Kree soldier, Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg had commandeered a device outlawed by the Kree Empire called a Psyche-Magnitron. With the power of this machine, he was able to alter reality. It was his hope to give himself cosmic abilities, but the machine malfunctioned, and Carol was bathed in a wave of radiation. The energy wave awakened her dormant Kree genetics, and she developed the abilities of flight, super-strength and a Seventh Sense that gave her psychokinetic insight into events taking place around her. The incident also had a dramatic affect on her psyche, and she developed partial amnesia, which presented itself as a form of multiple personality disorder, wherein she had two distinctive personas; one life as Carol Danvers, and another as the new costumed superhero, Ms. Marvel. Captain Marvel 18Ms. Marvel 2 Powers * Energy absorption * Energy projection * Flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength: Class 25-75 range. * Toxic immunity Skills * Aviation * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Journalism * Multilingualism * Tactical analysis Notes & Trivia * External Links * * Carol Danvers at Wikipedia * * Gallery Carol Danvers.png Carol Danvers 001.jpg Carol Danvers 002.jpg Carol Danvers 003.jpg Carol Danvers 004.jpg Carol Danvers 005.jpg Carol Danvers 006.jpg Carol Danvers 007.jpg Carol Danvers 008.jpg Carol Danvers 009.jpg Carol Danvers 010.jpg Carol Danvers 011.jpg Carol Danvers 012.jpg Carol Danvers 013.jpg Carol Danvers 014.jpg Carol Danvers 015.jpg Carol Danvers 016.jpg Carol Danvers 017.jpg Carol Danvers 018.jpg Carol Danvers 019.jpg Binary 001.jpg Binary 002.jpg Binary 003.jpg Binary 004.jpg Binary 005.jpg Carol vs. Chewie.jpg Carol Danvers - MCU pilot.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Avengers Vol 8 14 * Avengers Vol 8 15 * Avengers Annual 10 * Avenging Spider-Man 9 * Black Panther Vol 3 42 * Black Panther Vol 3 43 * Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 3 * Captain Marvel 18 * Captain Marvel 34 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 1 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 * Captain Marvel Vol 8 1 * Captain Marvel Vol 9 1 * Civil War 1 * Giant-Size Ms. Marvel 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy 1 * Marvel Super-Heroes 13 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Two-In-One 55 * Ms. Marvel 1 * Ms. Marvel 2 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Ms. Marvel 20 * Red She-Hulk 59 * Red She-Hulk 60 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Uncanny X-Men 164 * Wonder Man Vol 2 1 * Wonder Man Vol 2 2 }} |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Avengers/Members Category:Starjammers/Members Category:Military personnel Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Modern)/Members Category:Journalists Category:Spies Category:Aviation Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Journalism Category:Multilingualism Category:Tactical analysis Category:Captain Marvel